Tension 1197
From the Diaries of Bayushi Ueski Kaiu Forge and Workshop, Toshi Ranbo, 1st Day of Bayushi Tension; So much of my early life was filled with it. It stalked me, like a predator trying to suffocate me under its pressure. Yet I sought after it, for it was the variable that would distinguish myself from the chaff of stagnant minded fools unwilling to adapt or change. It was not long after my return to Toshi Ranbo that I had completed my labours of creating and designing a ballista based on Kaiu design. After putting the final touches to it, I had arranged to meet with my sensei, Kaiu Ishi for his review. I awaited him inside the warehouse with my creation; my creation that had been the ultimate result of the sacrifice of my free time. Though I was here to show this to my sensei, and to make amends I felt no pride for this weapon of war. Nor did I feel pride in the quality of my work (which was exceptional) as it was an exact replica of the Kaiu design that had been used for centuries. That was the issue. Kaiu Ishi walked in. He was clearly suspicious - which considering how I had obtained my posting to the Imperial College - he had every right to be. “Sensei, Thank you for coming" “Ueski. I am here. Have you called me here to further abuse our relationship?” “On the contrary honoured Sensei-sama. I am here to repair that which was broken.” He cocked a highly incredulous eyebrow, his jowly face reddening with anger “You blackmailed me you honourless pup!” “And I am bringing you honour and glory in the eyes of your Clan and the Empire. You taught me well. You taught me tactics and strategy. I used those lessons and you are benefitting from it” I retorted. My own temper nearly getting the better of me. The heavy set Kaiu dropped his hand to his katana in a threatening gesture. “And why should I not resent that?” “Because as my star rises so will yours.” I replied, my temper now back under control. You could see the thoughts warring across his face as he weighed and measured the situation. At last he drew a deep breath and said “You said you had come here to mend that which was broken. How?” “Sensei-sama, you recall the request I made for the plans for the ‘Rage of Hiruma’ model ballista?” Ishi nodded as I continued “I have been working on building one.” The light dawned in his eyes “This is why you requested my permission to build something on the campus grounds!” “Indeed, and this is the final product.” with a flourish that I can only attest to my Bayushi heritage I pulled off the sheet from the device. Kaiu Ishi walked over and let out a low whistle of admiration “I knew you were good, but this is exceptional work.” I walked over and looked at him across the mighty war engine “I have replaced the side plates in sections three, nine and nineteen with steel instead of hammered iron which improves the overall strength of the frame.” “Which would allow a greater pull from the mechanism!” Ishi finished. Our conversation went back and forward like this for nearly an hour as we discussed the finer points of that particular model of ballista. Finally, I brought out a bottle of shochu, purchased for just such a meeting “You know, this actually does benefit the pair of us. You are seen as an excellent sensei who has trained an exceptional student. It brings you great glory and honour.” He nodded ruefully “While you are right, your behaviour in getting into the Imperial College shows your Scorpion heritage. No Crab would have done that.” “I am no Crab.” I agreed. “You will be either a great boon or a dangerous enemy to the Empire Ueski” he said. WIth that he stood up and made his exit. Our quarrel it seemed was done. I replaced the sheet, blew out the lanterns and locked up the warehouse.